


Happy New Year! (2017/18)

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goodbye 2017, M/M, New Years Eve, Pining, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Phil discovers his feelings for Dan whilst watching fan made Phan videos on YouTube. Oh, and they kiss to ring in 2018!!





	Happy New Year! (2017/18)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Happy New Year 

I looked towards the window from where I stood in the kitchen. The pigeons were mating once again and I couldn’t help but find it amusing. Everyone who knew me knew that I loved nature and everything that it involved. I was shaken from watching the pigeons by the sound of Dan coming back into the apartment. He had been to Wokingham for Christmas with his family whilst I was away visiting my own family. 

Generally speaking, I would remain with my family for New Years. Except that I had gone earlier to the Isle of Mann this year to visit my family and Dan had even came along with me for a few days seeing as the Lester’s kept begging me to take him along for the holidays. Dan had a great time with us but of course had to leave to go back to his own family for the day itself. So we had decided that we would return home to our shared apartment for New Year’s Eve so that we could start the year together, like we had done for so many years. 

Absentmindedly, I grabbed another mug out of the cupboard, instantly reaching for the one that said “Best Friends Dan and Phil” simply for the fact i knew it would make him feel at home. Once I had made the coffees, I left mine on the kitchen worktop in favour of taking Dan’s mug to him. I walked through the apartment quietly, listening out to find which room he was currently vacating. I smiled when I found him outside my doorway looking a little deflated, his eyes seeking me out immediately. 

“Phil! I didn’t think you’d be home yet!” Dan grinned so widely that it lit up his entire face. Almost as if he hadn’t smiled since the day he left the Isle of Mann. He extended his arms out as if to greet me with a hug before he found the coffee in my hands. Immediately he brought his arms back down as a gentle red came to appear u pon his cheeks. 

“I made you coffee, I thought you’d need it” I smiled. He took the mug from me and gulped the mugs contents greedily until it was empty, quickly depositing the container on the floor before flinging himself into my arms and burying his face in my neck. I couldn’t help but chuckle, appreciating this side of my best friend that he so often tried to hide. I wrapped him up within my arms as securely as possible, swaying us gently side to side in my inability to remain still. 

I felt him take a deep breath against my neck, almost as if he was inhaling my scent. I blushed immediately, he was probably just breathing heavily, no need to think something more was there when it clearly wasn’t. I decided to take a risk, when I felt like he was about to pull away, I held on tighter, moving my hands so that one was pressed against the base of his spine just above his bottom, whilst my other was stroking through the back of his hair, where the shaved met curls. I heard the gentle gasp he couldn’t help but let out before a soft hum. “I’m not done yet, Danny” I said huskily, unsure as to why my voice suddenly sounded so possessive. 

When I did let go, I turned and walked away, only stopping to grab the mug that Dan had just finished with. I felt like I had just crossed a line and I needed to get out of the hallway. I needed to be in a wider space to stop the walls from feeling like they were closing in on me. I returned to the kitchen and took a big gulp from my own coffee that I’d almost forgotten I had made. I washed up Dan’s mug as well as my own and headed into my bedroom to grab a blanket and my laptop before heading to sit in the lounge. I popped my earbuds in and plugged them into my laptop, before heading to YouTube to catch up on my own subscription box. There was nothing new seeing as it was still the holidays so I decided to watch dance competition videos from Furry conventions. I loved watching how well these anthropomorphic animals moving across the dance floor like they owned it. 

After a while, I realised Dan wasn’t going to join me, so I decided to alter my YouTube search. I missed Dan but I couldn’t exactly just say to him “Dan I miss you and I demand all of your time”. He’d just returned from his parents which usually meant he wanted time to himself to sort of shut down a little and get back into his adult mindset. I snuggled up in my blanket and turned my laptop away from the doorway in case Dan did happen to come in at any point. It felt stupid but I couldn’t help it, typing ‘Phan’ and was immediately shocked with just how many fan made videos came up. I felt like a child watching porn for the first time, I shouldn’t be watching these Phan videos yet they were calling out to me. I clicked the first one that was titled “Love Eyes Lester vs Heart Eyes Howell”. 

Two hours later found me still watching fan made videos, suddenly aware of how I looked at my best friend when he wasn’t looking. Every time they’d show ‘heart eyes howell’ I would scoff, Dan didn’t think of me that way.. but did that mean that I did? I always felt the need to protect him, I knew that much. I always wanted to be the source of his smiles and even sometimes the source of his happiness. I found myself realising that if we were to become a couple, barely anything would change. We’d kiss and share one room and maybe have sex sometimes.. and I think that’s something I want. I want to be close to him, I want to explore each area of him and make him feel happy and wanted. I wanted him to feel loved. I wanted to be the one to love him... and a little voice in my head told me. I already do. 

With this revelation came relief, it explained so much that I had felt over the years that I had just dismissed as jealousy. The butterflies that would so often cramp in my stomach when I saw him all dressed up so beautifully in his aesthetic outfits, or if he’d walk in to the kitchen in just boxers and my heart would stop beating for a second or two as my eyes raked over him. I spent so long telling myself that we were just best friends that I didn’t see how I actually felt. Now I never wanted to go back.

I decided to get up and make an effort, deciding to cook the evening meal for us from scratch. I pulled up the recipe on my phone for home made whole meal pizza and got to work. Whilst the pizza was in the oven, I got the bottle of ‘wine for mulling’ out of the cupboard and poured a good amount into a pan on the stove, heating it and adding a variation of spices into it and enjoying the aroma that was now lingering in the kitchen and mixing with the scent of the pizza cooking. I began plating up the pizza so that we had half each, homemade pizza is always more filing. I poured the now piping hot wine into two mugs and was about to turn to call Dan.. only to find him standing right behind me. 

“How long have you been standing there?” I asked, suddenly glad I had put everything down so I didn’t spill anything before I’d turned. Dan smiled at me shyly before shuffling between his feet. “Um.. since you started needing the dough ..” I blushed, that must have been a good half an hour ago. I passed Dan his plate and cutlery and his mug of mulled wine and we walked to the lounge, I had expected him to keep walking and head back to his room. I put on a tv show and began eating my pizza, smiling at my hard work because it tasted delicious. I sipped at my mulled wine and grinned even wider, I was so proud of what I had accomplished here and the look on Dan’s face was completely priceless. 

“Phil.. this is INCREDIBLE” Dan moaned, a string of cheese stretching between his pizza slice and his plump pink lips. I smiled, a blush arising to my cheeks when some rather... explicit thoughts entered my mind. Dan offered to wash up as a thank you and returned to the lounge with me, we had settled on opposite sides of the sofa just watching tv as time melted away. Through out the evening I found myself gravitating towards Dan, his aura so bright with the excitement of leaving 2017 behind. He was drinking me in and I was quickly becoming intoxicated by his presence. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder as he chuckled lightly.

“You alright there, Philly?” He asked, gently placing his hand on my knee which ignited every spark possible In my body. I just hummed in response, glad he wasn’t pushing me away as well as glad he hadn’t removed his hand from my knee. 

‘3...2....1... HAPPY NEW YEAR’ The noise sounded from the television, the fireworks loud outside from various places making it sound a little chaotic like a war zone. I turned to find Dan watching me, A small blush on his cheeks which caused an idea to form in my head. I leant forward as I cradled his face within my hands and planted a delicate, lingering kiss on his soft plump lips. I savoured every second of it, panic setting in that it may be the only kiss we ever share. Except when I pulled away I found Dan beaming up at me, a beautiful shine In his eyes and a grin on his face. 

This wasn’t going to be our last kiss. 


End file.
